


The Love Story

by StewieGriffinFan1999



Category: Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn (TV), Stuck in the Middle (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan1999/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan1999
Summary: Takes place after My New Lover





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes Dawn feels happy in her current situation with her current situation with her life at the moment which makes her fam happy. "Hey you hows it hanging?" is what her girlfriend said when she saw her. Dawn wss studdering like crazy, "Oh hey Harley what is goin on?" is how it usually goes with her. Harley usually finds it crazy she still acts like that even a week later. After all it was teen


	2. Chapter 2

As people know Dawn and Harley are a thing now. It was great seeing them together, since it made people smile to know that their love is always so fresh like any other kind of love seen on TV. Sometimes it's hard point it out at times. In Spanish class Dawn usually sat in the back, Harley usually to her left, Nicky 3 rows ahead to the left, Dicky to the left. Even though it's hard. Dawn sighed, "Harley I'm not good at this language are you?" Harley said nodded, "Well duh I'm Latina of course I am and Dicky do you need help?" Dicky said, "No." Harley nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn was excites to be tutored but was worried she'll do bad in Spanish. But Harley thinks otherwise. At Tom's Get Sporty, the girls were sitting at at a table, "I know you're not fluent, but you'll do great with my help," Harley said assuring Dawn. Dawn smiled, "Harley so what does this mean?" Harley pointed out, "Oh te amo that's easy." Dawn said, "'Oh I'm getting it now." Harley smiled and took Dawn's hand, "Keep trying and soon you'll get it." somehow she's basically always right.


	4. Chapter 4

This story is going no where sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's short my computer broke last night so I'll be using my phone for a while


End file.
